


Tired

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Doubt, insecure james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow flirted with anything that lived, breathed, and walked on two legs, so when he flirted with James, he didn’t pay it much mind. He even started to send some remarks back, but it wasn’t until the two of them were in the elevator with Glynda after a meeting with Ozpin that he realized Qrow was being serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fic, ever... Enjoy!

He was tired. He was tired of the looks he got when he went short sleeve, or without his glove. He was tired of no one willing to spend a night with him. Tired of the pitied looks. Tired of people pretending that it was real skin and not metal. Tired of people only responding to his flirts because they felt like they have to. He was just… tired.

And then he met Qrow.

The slender man was different, understanding. He saw James, he saw his arm, and he didn’t care. He didn’t pretend like what was there wasn’t. He didn’t treat James differently, he treated him like anyone else. Which is exactly why he didn’t pick up on it at first.

Qrow flirted with anything that lived, breathed, and walked on two legs, so when he flirted with James, he didn’t pay it much mind. He even started to send some remarks back, but it wasn’t until the two of them were in the elevator with Glynda after a meeting with Ozpin, that he realized Qrow was being serious. 

After listening to the men joke and flirt the whole ride down, Glynda yelled at them, “TO JUST GET A FUCKING ROOM ALREADY, SON OF DUST,” and stormed off.

James was shocked to say the least, always seeing the flirts as just harmless play, but Qrow smirked. 

The two walked off the elevator. James didn’t know what to do, what do you say after someone says that?

The moment Qrow realized they were alone in the hall, he said, “so, uh… you know that was a joke right?”

“Well, yes, of course.”

“But, y’know… we could make it... not a joke.”

James stumbled, tripping over his own feet. He steadied himself, and started growing beet red. “What?!”

“I have a room in an inn not far from here.”

“I… uh, I-I…,” James stammered. 

Qrow grinned, and stopped in front of James, eyes raking over his body. “We could have a lot of fun, maybe see whatever this,” he said, motioning at the two of them, “is.”

James swallowed. Hard. Did Qrow actually want him? Nobody wanted him. He was a robot.

“You don’t have to say yes,” Qrow reassured him.

“No, I-I, uh...,” James said, still trying to find out how to speak again. He debated running. But the thought of having Qrow under him, making him forget everything but his name was… nice. 

Qrow decided to take the matter into his own hands, realizing that there was no way James would be able to make a decision. He moved forward, getting into James’ personal space. James’ breath hitched. Yeah, he wanted this. 

Qrow went up onto his tip toes, pressing a small, lingering kiss onto James’ lips. 

He pulled back, stared up into James’ eyes, and grinned. The tall man immediately grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Then another. And another. 

They pulled apart, breathing hard, lips wet, and slightly swollen. 

“So?” Qrow asked, voice low and breathy. 

“Dear Dust, yes,” James answered, voice heavy. 

Qrow grabbed his hand and led him out of the school, over towards the inn where he was staying. 

This was really happening. He hadn’t gotten laid since a year before his accident. What if he messed up? What if Qrow saw the extent of his prosthetics and ran? What if this was a prank? What if, what if, what if?

/////

He laid down next to Qrow after cleaning him up. Qrow curled into him, and rested his head on his metal shoulder, letting it cool him off. James wrapped his arms around him. Qrow hummed his content.

He didn’t know why he had been so worried, Qrow didn’t shy away when he saw his body, he only looked needy, excited. The only question he asked that night was whether or not James could feel the kisses he pressed to his chest. He could.

Qrow understood. Qrow stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Ironwood was the embodiment of beautiful. So naturally, Qrow had to flirt with him, and take every possible second to enjoy that handsome, handsome man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any critiques/help on my writing is fantastic, and wholeheartedly welcome.

James Ironwood was the embodiment of beautiful. He was tall, well-kempt, caring, tall, smart, funny, tall, kind, and had these sapphire eyes that you could just lose yourself in. He was also tall. So naturally, Qrow had to flirt with him, and take every possible second to enjoy that handsome, handsome man. 

It was never meant to be off-putting, though at first, James wasn’t very receptive to his flirts. He would go quiet, or blush and turn away, and Qrow would have stopped, if only Glynda hadn’t told him that James “may or may not possibly have major crush on him.” And, oh, the things he could do with that.

The moment Qrow knew James liked him, his normal flirts, the witty one-liners made after James said something that sounded suggestive (like when James’ messaging app crashed on his phone as he was talking to Ozpin and he muttered “fuck me,” earning a hearty “anytime, baby,” from Qrow), actually started to mean something. Qrow wanted James to know he was interested but Dust knows there was no way he was going to start anything. He may be a fearless hunter, but he would not be the only person to ask the general of the entire Atlesian army and headmaster of a prestigious school for bad-ass kids out on a date.

James, though very smart, was incredibly dumb. No matter the kind or amount of remarks Qrow made about him, he never seemed to understand that Qrow was interested. He would flirt back, grinning, blushing, teasing, but that was just it, teasing. Qrow was getting frustrated, did he seriously not get it? He even purposely fell on the general to be able to run his hands around his broad, strong chest. Was he not clear enough? Or was James really just that oblivious?

After a meeting with Ozpin, Glynda, and James, Qrow decided to have some fun. On the elevator ride down from Ozpin’s office, Qrow asked if James was still the official, proper, no-nonsense general in bed. 

“Are you still so thirsty for attention in bed?” James responded with a smirk.

“Only if you’re the one who’s quenching it,” Qrow said, leaning against the elevator, arms folded.

As the elevator dinged, opening up to the great hall, Glynda stormed out of the elevator, screaming, “YOU TWO NEED TO JUST GET A FUCKING ROOM ALREADY, SON OF DUST.” 

James and Qrow followed Glynda out. James walked stiffly, but Qrow was laughing.

Once Glynda was out of earshot, Qrow looked around. Not seeing any teachers or students, Qrow turned to James as they walked over to the large doors leading out of the school. He said, “so, uh… you know that was a joke right?”

“Well, yes, of course,” James said, still very stiff. He was lagging a little behind Qrow.

Qrow opened his mouth. He was going to tell James he didn’t want it to be, but then decided against it. Maybe not right now, but eventually. Though he would never admit it, he maybe, might, could possibly have maybedevelopedfeelingsforJamesbutshhnooneneedstoknowok? But how else could he respond to Glynda saying that? If he said nothing it would be awkward between them, and could be for a while, but if he said something, James could run out of his life and never come back. He bit his lip trying to decide, and whaddya know his dumb side won out yet again. 

“But, y’know… we could make it... not a joke.” Qrow said hesitantly.

James fell over his own feet. Well, that was definitely a bad decision. Good job Qrow, you really did it this time. Better say goodbye to James now, ‘cause you’ll never see him again.

“What?!” James said, absolutely incredulous.

You done fucked up, Qrow, you done fucked up. 

He was surprised to see that James was actually still walking with him, he hadn’t run. Qrow decided to try his luck. 

“I have a room in an inn not far from here.”

Qrow had seen James blush before, but this time he went crimson. 

“I… uh, I-I…,” James stammered. Damn, how is he even attractive like this?

Qrow stepped in front of him, making a show of raking his eyes over his body. He was hoping to make it apparent enough that he wasn’t messing around. He really liked James, and he really just needed closure as to whether James willing to be in a relationship with him, or even just be interested in a mutually beneficial… stress relief. He knew James liked him, may as well try. “We could have a lot of fun, maybe lay whatever this is,” he said, motioning at the two of them, “to rest.” 

He saw James swallow. Qrow’s shoulder slumped a little. “You don’t have to say yes,” he said, looking at the ground. 

“No, I-I, uh...,” James looked away, still lost for words. This was getting frustrating. Qrow wanted to yell, he had been waiting months for this moment, and now apparently James had gone brain dead. 

Qrow decided to step closer. James breath hitched. Qrow waited a moment, hoping James would either pull him closer or push him away. He just wanted a decision. When one didn’t come, he went up on his tip toes. He looked up at James, giving him another moment in case he pushed him away, but James just stared back down at him, hands in fists, glued to his sides. 

Here goes nothing. He pressed a small, but lingering kiss to the tall man’s lips.

Qrow pulled back, and looked into James’ eyes again. James’ eyes were half closed, and Qrow could hear his breaths quicken.

All of a sudden, James’ hands were on his waist and the back of his head, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. And then more, and neither of them could get enough. After a few kisses, they hesitantly pulled apart. 

“So?” Qrow asked, nodding his head over to the doors behind him that lead out of the school.

“Dear Dust, yes,” James responded, voice heavy. Fuck that’s hot. 

Qrow grabbed James’ hand and pulled him towards the door, grinning like a lovestruck teenager. James smiled too, but there was a weird look in his eyes, one that Qrow couldn’t quite place. Whatever, if it matters he’ll bring it up.

/////

Once they got to Qrow’s room in the inn, Qrow rushed him. He pushed James up against one of the walls, and waited a moment, just in case James wanted to tell him to slow down, before pulling James down to press their mouths together. James put his hands on Qrow’s waist, pulling him closer. Good, this is good. 

Qrow started to undo the buttons of the general’s greatcoat, and pushed it off his shoulders. After getting off the tie, he moved to the buttons of his shirt, and James stilled. 

Qrow pulled back from the kiss, looking up at James with confusion. James looked terrified. 

“Is this too far? I’ll stop if you want me to,” Qrow reassured, backing up a little bit. 

“No, it’s just that I, uh… I have…,” James let out a shaky sigh, taking off his glove and showing his metal hand to Qrow, “I have prosthetics.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve known for a while,” Qrow said, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible. He wasn’t going to let James run now, he finally got him to his room for Dust’s sake.

James sighed. “No, Qrow, they-they go down my whole right side.”

“Okay.”

James looked shocked. Did I seriously mess up with one word? New highscore.

“‘Okay’? That’s it?” James asked, voice small. He took his hands off Qrow, twisting them together in between them.

“Well, yeah. I mean, do you want me to say more?” Qrow was so confused.

“No, I just didn’t expect you to be so… nonchalant. I thought you would care, that it would bother you…” James’ voice trailed off, still nervous. 

“I don’t mind at all. You’re talking to a weapons expert, technology fascinates me. I love it,” Qrow reassured.

“Okay,” James said, still uneasy.

“We can take this slow if you want, or we could stop altogether. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Qrow said with a hint of worry in his eyes.

“Let’s take it slow,” James decided.

Qrow hummed in agreement, and went up onto his toes, pressing a gentle kiss to James’ lips. James put his hands back on Qrow’s waist. 

After a little, James unbuttoned his own shirt, and took it off. Qrow broke off the kiss to look at him. His prosthetics went down his entire right side, connecting to flesh in a straight, even line down his center. The metal and flesh blended together beautifully and the network of scars was an art piece. Fuck he’s even hotter than I thought.

“Qrow?” James asked, bringing him back to reality. James was scared. This was the part where Qrow ran. They always do. 

“Fuck, James, you’re so… hot,” Qrow replied, his voice breathless and filled with want. “Is it okay if I touch it?”

“Yeah, of-of course,” James answered. He was flabbergasted. Qrow thought he was hot, cybernetics and all?

Qrow ran his hands up each side of his torso. James shivered at the touch.

“You can feel that?” He asked.

“Yeah, I have sensors that let me feel everything the same.” Qrow brought his hands back down James’ chest, and peppered kisses in their wake. James groaned.

“Bed?” Qrow’s voice was lower than usual. When James looked down, Qrow’s eyes were hooded, but he could see his pupils had dilated.

“Bed.”

/////

And that was how Qrow had one of the best nights of his life, and with General James Ironwood, no less. 

His head was resting against the older man’s metal shoulder, hand on his metal chest, allowing it to cool himself down. 

He was planning on talking to James about exactly what they are the next morning, but right now, he was too blissed out to care about more than the cooling furnace that was wrapping his arms around him as he was drifting off into sleep. 

James pressed a soft kiss into his hair, sighing contentedly. 

Tonight was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept fucking spelling elevator wrong
> 
> Any critiques/help on my writing is fantastic, and wholeheartedly welcome.
> 
> My tumblr is qrowisbae.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all critiques are welcome. (Please help me with my writing)
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
